


Haikyuu Wolf AU

by BIGJUICY_69



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi and Bokuto are Hinata's parents, Alternate Universe - Not Volleyball Players, Alternate Universe - Parents, And Kindaichi and Kunimi's, Basically a wolf children AU I guess..., Don't know if I'll put any of the first years together when they're older, Don't worry, It wasn't one of the kids, Iwaizumi and Oikawa are Kageyama's parents, M/M, Mates, Men nursing, Mpreg, Not finished with these tags, Omega Verse, Still Have to Think Of A Proper Title, Suga and Daichi are Yamaguchi's parents, The first years are wolf pups who can shift between human and wolf, The third years are pretty much their parents, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Pack, Yaku is stressed and maybe a little depressed, mention of past rape, might add more along the way, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIGJUICY_69/pseuds/BIGJUICY_69
Summary: Warning: This story contains MPreg, and some men addressed as mothers, as well as these particular men nursing. If you're not okay with this or it makes you uncomfortable, I don't suggest reading this. Read at your own risk if you choose to read it anyway.Tadashi has always known the apartment, and only the apartment. Only his parents' scents. For him, there was nothing else but Mama, Papa, and Tadashi. He knew well that they needed to stay hidden from the normals. That was what they always told him when he forgot to change back when he looked out the window. He wanted to play, all the time in fact, and soon looking at the park got boring. He was always free to be however inside, but on rare occasion that he was allowed outside, he had to be extra careful.This mostly just follows the different families, mostly the Sawamura family, before they're introduced to the others.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS THE FOLLOWING: MPREG, AND CHARACTERS ADDRESSING SOME MALES AS MOTHERS. ALSO MEN NURSING. IF THIS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE, DO NOT READ THIS.

_I won’t give up on us, even if the skies get rough._

Koushi looked up at the pleasant sound of the door opening, and smiled. “Welcome back. How was it this time?” He greeted his mate, who set down a bag of necessities with a tired sigh. “The man would barely let me go. Every time I tried, he’d start right back up again.” Daichi replied, rubbing the back of his neck and walking over on his tired socked feet. Koushi outstretched his hands to take his, and Daichi lowered to the couch, planting a longing kiss on his lips. He wanted more, he couldn’t lie, as he nuzzled into his neck and scent, making the other man chuckle. However, there was still one last person for him to greet. Still holding onto Koushi’s hands, he crouched, and with a grin he pressed his keen nose against the prominent lump under Koushi’s shirt. “And hello to you too, Tadashi. Did you have a good day?” He said. Koushi carted his fingers through his hair and smiled again. “He’s moving.” He whispered on instinct at the rare occurrence; their Tadashi was quite a sleepyhead lately. Daichi carefully pressed a hand against his baby bump, and his grin widened as he felt a nudge against his palm and watched the movements of the hidden life. Their baby often reacted to the sounds of their voices, and whenever they called his name. The man glanced up at his husband and they shared another small kiss.

Daichi worked at the market down the street, not too far away from where he and Koushi happily lived in their apartment. It was a decent-paying job working there, enough to be able to provide for himself and his (secretly)carrying husband. Many of the people Daichi knew asked about his husband, but he simply told them he wasn’t feeling up to having company, and was a little depressed over a lost loved one; it was something everyone could understand without complication. Koushi didn’t particularly like the lies, but anything to keep the fact that he was pregnant hidden. His thoughts of how they would react simply terrified him. Plus, after the baby was born, he could show his face again. They would wonder how it happened, and neither Daichi nor Koushi favored the idea of telling their acquaintances that they weren’t completely human—so they wouldn’t be doing that. That Daichi was an Alpha male wolf, and Koushi was an Omega male wolf. That when they felt like doing so, they could shift into large beasts that would strike terror into their hearts, and would cause them to turn against them in an instant. He shuddered at the thought every time.

His thoughts were pushed aside when he felt his husband’s lips press against his stomach. Daichi mumbled into the thin fabric covering it, and he heard one clear “we love you”. After that there were more affectionate words that he couldn’t quite hear completely—usually he could hear well, but most of his senses either dulled or strengthened for the period of his pregnancy, something he knew was normal and temporary. He yelped a bit at the feeling of the baby shifting inside him again. Daichi kissed it again, rubbing the top sensually. This was what Koushi loved. Him. Their baby, their little pup growing inside of him. The peace of this life. However, a new thought occurred to him and he hummed. Daichi caught his eyes. “Hm?” He hummed back. “I’m gonna get some crackers.” Daichi’s head didn’t move from his lap, but a few moments later the man raised up from the couch and headed toward the kitchen. Koushi sat back with a groan. “Daichi, I’m not helpless.” “Nope, just pregnant, love. I’ve got it.” The silver-haired man huffed and looked down to his swollen stomach. He was huge, to say the least. In a month or so, maybe even in a few weeks he would be giving birth. That frightening fact made him take a breath in. They wouldn’t be going to a hospital, they had both agreed. It just wasn’t safe at all. Anything could happen, the possibilities were endless. “Hey,” Daichi crouched at his feet and caressed his thighs with a careful look. “What’s wrong?” Koushi settled his own hands on Daichi’s. “I’m just nervous. We won’t be in a hospital, so what if something goes wrong? I have that thought, but then we can’t go to a hospital because it’s not safe. They’d be shocked by a man giving birth in the first place, but what would they do with our baby? I’m scared, Daichi. What if-” Daichi pulled his hands together and kissed each one. “Nothing will go wrong. I’ll be right here the whole time. I’ll be right here with you, and no one else. No one will see him, okay? I promise you it’ll be okay, Kou.” He eased, but his husband wasn’t convinced, and pulled his hands away to press them to his stomach. “How can you be sure? Anything could go wrong, Daichi. It could happen any day now, what if I die or something? What then?” Daichi shushed him and kissed his forehead. “Koushi, look at me,” Koushi did. “Nothing is going to happen, baby. Okay? You won’t die. We shouldn’t even think like that, it’s not healthy. Besides, it only puts us in the wrong mind state at a time like this. Take a deep breath with me.” Daichi inhaled, and Koushi followed, doing the same when they exhaled together. He nodded, taking another, before forcing a smile onto his face and picking up the crackers. “Okay.”

That night, they slept spooning, in a quiet, dark, warm room. Cozily cuddled up under the covers, they snoozed. Until Koushi flinched in his sleep, waking Daichi, who had been a light sleeper in the past few months. Koushi grunted and shuddered. Putting a hand on his shoulder, Daichi started to sit up. “Hey, baby?” He whispered, and Koushi groaned, curling into a ball and letting out a whimper of what Daichi assumed was pain. Another whimper prompted the man to flick on the light and rub his shoulder. “What’s wrong? Is it the baby?” He asked, and to his immediate dread, his tensed husband nodded.

The events that followed were nerve-wracking, scary, and beautiful all at the same time. The good thing was that they lived on the top floor with no neighbors on either side—talk about coincidence—to hear Koushi’s muffled screams of pain. Having him bite down on something wasn’t as helpful as they hoped, but at least no one came to the front door. Now it was quiet as they laid on the clean sheets of their bed, the smallest pink creature nestled between them. “He’s so small.” Koushi whispered with a tired smile on his face. Both he and Daichi had changed their clothes considering his had been covered in sweat, and Daichi’s well… let’s just say baby Tadashi made a bit of a mess coming out. “He’s perfect. Look at him.” Daichi whispered as well, gently caressing the little one, who squirmed in the blanket he was wrapped up in. He was warm and fleshy colored, and as the men observed their pup, who would surely grow into a great wolf and person one day, they couldn’t help wondering how the city life would impact him. After all, he didn’t have his little stub of a tail and tiny nubs of ears for nothing. “He’ll need room to run around when he gets bigger, won’t he? We can’t shelter him here in the city for too long.” Said Koushi, lips pressed against his smooth cheek. Daichi thought about that, gaze still focused on the baby, who made a small noise when Koushi kissed his cheek. His head moved abruptly to the side, smushing against his lips like he _knew_ that Koushi was Mama. Daichi nodded, allowing the baby to grab his finger in his hand that didn’t even completely wrap around it. “You’re right. We’ll make sure he has that. We’ll make sure he has a good life. A safe one.” Daichi said, and his husband nodded. “You hear that, darling? You’re going to have a good life. As good as we can make it just for you. You’re going to have an amazing life.” Koushi said, kissing Tadashi’s cheek again. Tadashi cooed softly, and his little eyes—that resembled Koushi’s in color—slowly came open to look at his parents. It was then that Koushi couldn’t contain himself anymore and cried in happiness. “He’s beautiful.”

“Tadashi, come back here! You’re getting water all over the place, come on!” Yelled Daichi as a naked baby sprinted out of the bathroom on his chubby legs. “No!” He called back, and shook his head vigorously and lowered himself onto all fours so he could run faster. Koushi had just walked through the door, only to be jumped on by his pup, who gave happy barks at the sight of him. “Tadashi, you’re all wet! Were you in the bath?” Koushi laughed, petting his head and crouching so his clothes didn’t get too wet. Tadashi nuzzled up into his neck and Koushi hugged him back as he shifted his head into the wonderful gray wolf that he was. Tadashi pressed their black noses together and sniffed all over him excitedly as if he hadn’t seen him in ages—even though it had only been thirty minutes, before diverting his attention to the bags of groceries beside them. Koushi shifted back and picked them up just as Daichi came out of the hallway with a towel and an exasperated expression on his face. “You couldn’t wait, could you? Come here.” Daichi sighed, and their pup ran into his arms where he shook his body and became a baby once again, wrapped up in a towel. He sucked his thumb innocently as if he hadn’t done anything wrong, and Daichi sighed. “This kid…” He said, and Tadashi smiled with a slightly devious undertone in his eyes. “Let’s get you dressed so I can clean up this water. “No clothes, Daddy.” “Yes clothes, Tadashi.” When Tadashi reappeared in the kitchen, he was in a onesie, his deep brown hair wild and slightly damp, and he watched Koushi maneuver around the kitchen for a moment. “Mama cooking?” He asked, and Koushi nodded. “Yep. I’m making some ramen.” He replied. Tadashi waddled over to where he was standing and pat the oven door. “Fries?” He asked. “No, not tonight. We had them last night.” Tadashi pouted, and Koushi picked him up. “We can have them tomorrow night, okay? We can’t have them every night, otherwise…” Koushi grinned, and Tadashi caught on to what was about to happen as Koushi inched his face close to his neck. “You’d turn into a French fry!” Koushi exclaimed, pretending to gobble his neck. Tadashi squealed and giggled, kicking his legs as he was tickled. Daichi leaned on the wall with an amused grin. Definitely worth almost passing out that night. For sure. Seeing Tadashi smile as much as he did, seeing his sweet freckled face every day, was worth having to run here to the city just to be alive. Having to clean up every mess he made was worth it, and it always would be. For him, everything was worth it. “Da!” Tadashi chirped, reaching over Koushi’s shoulder for him. Koushi had gone to stirring the softening noodles, and held him. Daichi kissed Tadashi’s head and then Koushi’s cheek, watching him add seasonings to the broth in another pot. They started a conversation and while they conversed, Tadashi slid down and toddled out of the room. This was one of those rare moments when he was unattended while his parents became lovey-dovey and he wandered the apartment, crawling instead of walking, which was a habit. He’s started walking not too long ago, just a month, and he was already able to run, for he was a baby who progressed quickly. Still he liked to crawl as he was getting used to being on his feet longer than usual. His legs still got tired, after all. He babbled random words as he crawled down the hallway toward the bathroom, and once in he used the door to stand up and crawl onto the toilet, then the counter. He flipped the light switch, and with one hand gnawed on by his drooling mouth, he sat in the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. Fascinated with his reflection, he leaned and watched it follow. Daichi poked his head into the bathroom and raised a brow. “What are you doing?” He asked. Tadashi pointed to the mirror. “Dashi.”

“Mama, I want this one.” Tadashi whispered, and Koushi nodded. “One second, baby.” Tadashi, impatient on this particular day because he had a minor headache from being out for so long despite the fact that he enjoyed it, walked over to Daichi and held up his desired item from the stuffed toy aisle just a little ways down from where they were near the register. To his dismay, his nose started to itch, and even though he rubbed it, the itch wouldn’t go away, and he sneezed. Another followed right after, and it was then that the worst thing that could possibly happen, happened. “Oh, bless you. Here you go, sweetheart.” The woman at the counter said offering him a tissue as Daichi scanned his toy and paid. “Thank you-” “EEK!” The woman shrieked, letting go of the tissue and stepping back. The men looked over and Tadashi seemed clueless. In an instant, Koushi was guarding his child, who clung to his clothing. “W-What is that?” The cashier asked, and they were at a loss for words. All Koushi could do was stand there frozen, moving into her view every time she tried to look at the four year old. She managed to sneak another look and she gasped, now having drawn so much attention to them that even the security was coming to the scene. The men could barely comprehend what was happening, until the voice of the security was booming in their ears. “Sir, I’m going to need you to let me see your child.” Koushi moved them toward Daichi, who was moving to guard them both. “No.” Said Koushi, and the security stepped forward. However, Daichi in his blended thoughts, shoved the security back, shouting at him. “He’s none of your business, let us past! He’s just got a cold, alright? We want to get him home.” He said, and now Koushi held Tadashi, shielding his face in his chest. Tadashi trembled in his arms, and couldn’t control what happened next. His ears, which were usually hidden, began to arise from within his hair, and his tail drifted out from underneath his long green jacket. “Shit!” Koushi cursed, doing his best to hide the features in his arm and underneath his palm. He knew this was bound to happen. He knew they shouldn’t have brought him along, he should have stayed home and tended to him and let Daichi take care of the shopping today. But no, they just had to give in to Tadashi’s begging to go out even when he had a cold and shifted every time he sneezed. What kind of parents were they? Now look at the situation. They were cornered. “No, stay back! I mean it!” Koushi yelled to the security officer advancing on him and Tadashi. “I’m calling the police! He’s a beast!” The cashier said, already on the phone. Daichi was abruptly pulled aside by the security and blocked while the second officer got _too_ close to his family. But the last thing he wanted was to make the situation worse. “Koushi, run!” He shouted, but Koushi was too focused on the man in front of them. There were people behind him that wouldn’t let him move back and in a matter of seconds, the man’s hands were on them, tearing Tadashi out of his arms for everyone to see. Many things happened after that. First, Tadashi screamed and Koushi dropped to the floor from being pushed by the security officer. Then, the surrounding people started to scream at the sight of their son, who was crying, reaching for Koushi who was out of sight. Then Tadashi turned on the officer and sank his suddenly sharp teeth into his hand, causing himself to be dropped—this all happened fast, mind you—and then Daichi himself almost at the same time, scratched the officer blocking him across the side of his neck with a loud, audible growl. It shocked and horrified all who heard it, and in a mere few seconds, he was on the other officer, scratching, snarling, and biting at him with a face that none of the civilians recognized. He heard nothing, he saw red, he smelled threat. He smelled fear. The momentary inconvenience of the officer now had no effect on him, the man was now completely powerless against his inhuman strength. The brown fur of his wolf face seemed to come completely out of nowhere, teeth bared and eyes sharp on his target. “DAICHI!” He turned and the people watching cowered back. All except for Koushi and Tadashi. Koushi’s own eyes had changed, probably from when he was pushed to the ground. “Stop!” He called again, and Daichi finally came back to reality. He’d made a big mistake. Forgetting about their groceries, they ran from the store into the parking lot to their car, where they drove away faster than you could say “monsters”.


	2. Free

“I know, honey, shh. It’s okay, I’m sorry. It’s okay, it’s okay. Nobody’s gonna hurt you.” Koushi soothed, holding their bawling child to his chest. Daichi paced the room while wiping his hands on a towel. “Fuck, I’m an idiot. Fuck!” He shouted, and Koushi flinched. “Daichi, calm down.” He said. “Calm down? Koushi, they saw us! I _attacked_ someone!” “With good reason! Now come sit down! Yelling is not going to help him.” Daichi, though reluctant, knew he was right. He sat beside him and caressed his son’s head. “Sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t try to sneeze! I’m sorry!” Tadashi sobbed, clinging tightly to Koushi’s neck. “Don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault, Dashi. Are you okay?” Asked Daichi in a gentle voice, and his son moved to look at him and his face scrunched as he leaned over to be enveloped into his arms. “Sorry, Daddy. Sorry, Mama. Sorry, sorry.” “Don’t be sorry. I’m the one who should be sorry. Daddy’s sorry.” Daichi’s voice wavered, and he kissed Tadashi’s cheek, rubbing his back in an attempt to soothe his fearful cries. “I wasn’t even thinking, Kou. All I saw was him touch you and I lost it. I fucking lost it.” A tear slid down Daichi’s cheek, and though Koushi couldn’t contain his own, he wiped his husband’s and kissed his forehead. “I know, I know you did. It’s not your fault. It’s no one’s fault. We’re okay. We’re okay.” “But we’re not. They saw us. If we stay here, there’s no telling what could happen to us. To him. It’s not safe for us anymore.” Said Daichi. Tadashi’s cries had finally come to a slow stop. Koushi nodded, leaning his head against his. “We’ll start looking for new places tomorrow. We don’t need to waste any time.” There was a knock on the door and Tadashi’s head shot up from Daichi’s shoulder. “It’s okay, buddy. Here, go to Mama.” Daichi handed him to Koushi and got up. Koushi did as well. Daichi looked through the peephole and sighed in relief. “Daichi-san? Koushi-san? It’s me, Asahi.” “Asahi?” Koushi gasped, and watched him open the door. “How…how did you find us?” Daichi asked, stepping aside for their old friend to enter the apartment. “Well, you stopped sending your letters, we figured something was wrong. It wasn’t hard to trace them back to you. That’s what Ennoshita’s good at, after all.” Asahi grinned with the softness that he seemed to have been born with. Daichi pulled a pained smile and hugged him, patting his back. “It’s good to see you.” “Likewise. We were worried about all of you, really. Don’t do that to us again.” Asahi sighed wearily, moving to hand him bags that he recognized as the ones they abandoned at the grocery store. “The store was in a panic when I got there. I could smell you guys, so I brought these to you. Did something happen?” Koushi sighed and rubbed Tadashi’s back. “Well, let me put him to bed first. Tadashi,” Tadashi didn’t reveal his face. “It’s okay, you’re safe. It’s Uncle Asahi, he’s good.” He whispered, kissing his cheek reassuringly. Slowly but surely, little Tadashi turned to look at the giant standing in front of them. He whimpered a bit, but Asahi lowered his height, so they were eye to eye. “Hi there, Tadashi. It’s nice to meet you.” Asahi greeted in a gentle tone. Tadashi was apprehensive about shaking his hand, but since he was in Mama’s arms, he didn’t really mind all that much. “Hi, Uncle Asahi.” He whispered. Then Asahi’s face changed until it was covered in dark brown fur and looked just like Daddy and Mama did. Just like _he_ did. Tadashi was shocked to see the face of another wolf, but he shook his head until he looked the same, and Asahi seemed joyful that Tadashi was comfortable enough with him. The pup leaned in and sniffed, allowing himself to get close enough to touch noses. Asahi sniffed as well, and the parents were smiling. After reverting back to normal, Tadashi leaned back onto Koushi’s shoulder and went to sleep.

Over the next month, they’d found a place out in the countryside, far away from this small section of Tokyo, out near where there were no neighbors around for a few miles. It had taken a lot to move out there, but they left in the night when no one could have known. Moving would only be the hardest part of it.

Tadashi sat on the porch steps, looking out into the forest that surrounded the large land that was now their own. He missed their old house, but didn’t understand why this one couldn’t be good too. However, his eyes widened when he caught something between the trees. “Tadashi! Come inside, it’s time for your bath.” Called Koushi. He stepped outside and froze. A scent hit him, one that he didn’t recognize, and he could see the owner just before the tree line in the distance, staring at them with eyes that he could tell were a deep blue, with a fur coat of black. _“Keiji”_ , said his scent. _“Koushi”_ , said his own. He didn’t move, eyes focused in a threatening way until the wolf gave a single nod of understanding. Neither of them meant any harm. “Mama?” He looked down and Tadashi raised his arms to be picked up, so he obliged. “That a wolf too. Nice, maybe.” He said, and Koushi smiled. “I think so too, baby. Come on.” The wolf was no longer in sight. As he closed the door behind them, Daichi came into the room. “Hey, you two. So, I was thinking, maybe we could go for a run.” Daichi’s eyes were wild with excitement that was almost childlike, and Koushi raised an eyebrow with a smirk. “Oh, really?” “Please, Mama? I wanna run! Go for a run!” Tadashi pleaded, and Koushi looked from one face to another, then groaned. “Alright. We’ve never run together before, have we?” He said, and Daichi smiled widely, taking them both into his arms. They’d be okay, after all. There was no one to see them for miles.

Daichi’s tongue lolled out of his mouth as he sprinted across the field, Tadashi not far behind, and Koushi beside their pup. It’d been a long time since he’d run like this. Years, actually. Koushi mentioned the wolf he’d seen earlier, but he didn’t care too much about that right now. It was like they were the only ones in the world. It felt amazing! The wind flowing through his fur, the shining sun, and the feeling of freedom. The _fact_ that they were free! Daichi plopped down in the grass and Tadashi ran at him, nipping at one of his paws with an adrenaline rush that was purely warranted. Daichi turned his head to try and catch his wagging tail, but Tadashi quickly turned around, causing their noses to collide. Koushi was only a few feet away, watching with elated grayish brown eyes. Tadashi bounced away and rolled in the grass, before going in for one of Koushi’s ears. Koushi didn’t seem to mind as the pup gnawed and pulled on his ear. Daichi growled softly and Koushi did so back, followed by a joyful yip from Tadashi.

Only more weeks of peace followed. The wolf hadn’t showed his face again. Not until tonight, almost a month after they moved in.

Daichi opened his eyes at the sound of a whimper. He knew it didn’t belong to Tadashi, it was too high-pitched. No, it was that of another. Another pup. He sat up in bed and Koushi shifted beside him. “What is it?” He asked drowsily, but Daichi held up a hand. “Listen.” A moment later there was another whine, and Koushi was sitting up as well. The rain was pattering heavily outside, and the fact that they even heard it meant that it was close. They exited the room and saw Tadashi at the foot of the stairs, peeking around into the living room where the whining was louder. He caught their figures in the dark and led them down the stairs. “It’s a wolf.” He said simply, staying back behind Koushi while Daichi moved toward the back door. In that moment he thought he looked like a superhero. Daichi slid the door open and peeked out. The whining was definitely close, that was for sure. He could smell the little one, and if not for his keen sense of smell he possibly wouldn’t have even seen the child a few feet away from the door, curled up under the overhand of the roof. It was a wolf pup, crying, crying and releasing small broken howls. “Hi there.” Daichi greeted softly, and the child whirled around to look at him, eyes becoming vigilant. “Don’t be scared, okay? My name is Daichi.” The man coaxed, and momentarily grew into his canine face to comfort the little one even further. “I won’t hurt you. You’re lost, huh?” He asked, and the little one came closer, sniffing before rubbing his head underneath his palm. “Will you come inside so you can dry off? We can help you find your pack, okay?” The pup waited for a moment, and suddenly Tadashi’s half-shifted wolf face popped out, startling him. “I’m Tadashi.” He greeted. “Tadashi, back inside.” Daichi ordered, but the boy didn’t listen, instead staring at the lost pup. When he did go back in, the pup followed to Daichi’s surprise. The living room light was on now, and he made sure to lock the door back. Unbeknownst to any of them, two wolves howled in response to the pup’s cries.


	3. A Night To Remember

In the light, the pup’s fur was an auburn color. Daichi dried him off while Tadashi watched from behind Koushi, who was crouched nearby. “That’s awful to get lost in a storm like this one. I can’t imagine how your parents must feel. What’s your name, darling?” Asked Koushi. A small face peeked out of the towel, and big orange eyes greeted them. “Shouyo.”

“Okay Shouyo, I’m Koushi. Can you tell me how you got here?” Shouyo’s eyes rolled down to Tadashi, and he spoke again. “I followed a bunny today. I got lost and I can’t find Mama and Papa.” His eyes teared up, and the men looked at each other. “Don’t cry, it’s okay. We’ll help you find them, promise. When it’s not wet anymore, we’ll look for them. What’s your mama’s name?”

Shouyo wiped his tears and sniffled. “M-Mama’s Keiji, a-and Papa’s Koutaro. M-Mama! Mama…!” Shouyo started to cry, and Daichi pat his head. “It’s alright, we’ll find them soon. How about we get you some new clothes, okay? Dashi, can you pick some clothes for Shouyo?” Daichi asked his son, who nodded enthusiastically and ran up the stairs.

It would be hours before the pups would fall asleep again, having gotten used to each other and played all around the living room. They fell asleep beside each other, limbs entangled and everything. Daichi and Koushi had been looking outside for the past few hours, howling and calling, but with no responses. Now even they were asleep at midnight. It was no longer raining, and that gave way for a deep howl to awaken them. The pups hadn’t quite registered it yet, but another howl made Shouyo hop up and run toward the back door. He stared out for a minute, giving the men time to catch up, before he shook himself to furriness and stepped out. He let out a howl, then waited, head turning from side to side in anticipation. A few moments of silence went by and then two adult wolves came out of the trees, one that was clearly Keiji, and another that was mixed with gray and black, mostly on his head, who growled threateningly at the sight of them.

They sprinted toward the house and Shouyo ran to them, nearly colliding with Keiji, who sniffed him all over and tapped their noses together, while the wolf of gray growled deeper at the family. When Shouyo’s attention diverted to him, Keiji’s eyes found the family a few yards away. He walked toward them and bowed his head in thanks. Daichi and Koushi bowed back, and Tadashi copied, standing behind Daichi’s legs. The wolf began to shake, and a moment later he was standing as a man. He walked up closer until he was a decent distance away.

“Thank you. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t found him. Sometimes he just wanders off and it gives me a heart attack. I’m so sorry.” He said.

“You’re welcome. But please don’t apologize, we understand wholeheartedly.” Said Koushi, and Keiji grinned.

“It’s nice to know that we aren’t the only wolves around here.” Daichi said, and extended his arm to shake his hand. Keiji nodded. “There are more than you think. We live on the other side of the woods down there. Would you like to have dinner with us tomorrow night? Perhaps meet some of the other Lycan families around the area.” He offered, and Koushi tried to contain his excitement. “Of course, that would be great. Tadashi’s taken a liking to Shouyo as well, I think he would enjoy that.”

“Great. We’ll see you then.” Keiji bowed and shifted back on his way toward his family, sparing them one last glance before sprinting back toward to the dark of the woods.

_*_*_*_

“Mama, I’m clean!” Shouyo whimpered, raising an arm as Keiji dragged a soapy sponge over his underarm. “You got wet, and were in someone else’s house, so let me clean you, Shouyo.” Keiji insisted, despite the boy’s whining. Koutaro entered the room looking tired, and sat on the toilet seat. “Jeez, Shou, you can’t run off like that! You nearly scared us to death! You’re lucky they were like us and friendly!”

Shouyo sighed with a pout that made the gray-haired man’s heart weak. “Sorry.”

Koutaro grinned at him and rubbed his hands over his eyes. “Keiji, what was with inviting them to dinner? We don’t even know them!”  
“Well, the point is to get to know them. Arms up again, Shouyo. We’re lucky that they took care of him. Remember when you met Kuroo? He tried to tear out your- Ahem, he _attacked_ you because you were near his pup.”

“Well yeah, but that was different!” Keiji glanced back at him and the taller man sighed. “Okay, maybe it’s not.”

When evening came the next day, the first of the many knocks to follow sounded throughout the house. Shouyo rushed to the door, sniffing about, then flung it open before Keiji could even catch up to him.

“Tobio! Hi, Tobio! Hi, Akira, hi Yuutaro, hi! Hi!” He squealed excitedly, and Keiji gently scolded him for opening the door, before grinning at Tooru and Iwaizumi, who grinned back.

“We’re glad you could all make it. You’re finally the first ones to show up.” He said, and Tooru sighed, carrying Tobio in, who only gave a timid wave.

“I know, it’s an accomplishment. These two for once didn’t give us a problem.” He gestured to Yuutaro with his turnip hair and Tobio with his sharp blue eyes that glared down at the twins. Yuutaro glared back, and Iwaizumi nudged him with his knee, prompting the little one to turn and bow. “Thank you for having us, Keiji-san.” He muttered, and Keiji welcomed them in.

Shouyo, who was excited as always, bounced up and down excitedly when Tooru lowered Tobio onto his feet. “I’m telling you, Keiji, these kids are going to drive me insane one of these days.” Huffed Iwaizumi, and the other man chuckled. The next guests to arrive were the Sawamuras, who hadn’t known exactly how to react at first. It had been awkward until Bokuto introduced them—which they agreed he would do for the rest of the evening simply because of his upbeat attitude and ability to casually smooth things over—and Shouyo eagerly introduced Tadashi to the six year old twins Yuutaro and Akira, and their younger brother of four, Tobio, who was mostly busy gnawing on the ear of one of Shouyo’s stuffed bears. “W-Wow, your hair is a turnip!” Tadashi had wowed at Yuutaro’s hair, and Yuutaro being the brat he was, got angry and pushed him to the floor. Tadashi cried, and Iwaizumi sent Yuutaro to stand in the corner, where he was to remain for ten minutes. Akira pulled Tadashi to his feet and smiled, and Tadashi wiped his tears, fleeing to nuzzle into Koushi’s abdomen for the next few minutes until the rest of the little ones managed to draw him out of hiding. The final guests to arrive for the night were the Kuroos, Tetsuro and his son, Kei. Tadashi took to him faster than you could say fries, and spent much of the evening hiding behind him from Yuutaro’s glares, and following him around, something that Kei at first hated, but ultimately didn’t care for.

“Tada-chan, you shouldn’t be friends with Kei, he’s a meanie!” Said Shouyo, and Keiji looked at him. “Shouyo, that’s not nice.”

“It’s true, though,” Tobio interjected through gritted teeth, attempting to tear off the poor toy’s ear. “He’s an asshole.” He said simply, and the rest of the kids gasped.

“What did you call me?” Glared Kei.

“An ass-” Tobio froze, as if Satan itself was behind him, he slowly turned around.

“ _Tobio Iwaizumi, what the hell did you just say?”_ Iwaizumi was behind him, glare so menacing(in Tobio’s head, anyways) that he almost peed himself. He ended up in the corner next.

“Your kids seem to spend a lot of time in the corner.” Koushi cleared his throat—inwardly thinking about where the boy heard the language in the first place—and Tooru shrugged, watching his mate scold Yuutaro for trying to take the stuffed bear from Tobio. “They’re all brats like Hajime, what can you do, right? I think I’m in way over my head.” He groaned, taking a swig of his drink. Koushi chuckled. “Kind of late to say that, don’t you think?”

Tooru nodded. “What about your pup, little Tada-chan. He’s so well-behaved, how do you—Tobio, no biting!” "Shut up, Mama!"

Tooru stormed off to his children, and Koushi couldn’t help but smile. It still felt bizarre that other wolf families existed. For so long, it felt like they were the only ones.

A while later...

“Daichi-san, what does your pup call you?” Asked Kuroo, eyes following his blonde pup around the room. By now the pups were mellowed, and Daichi, Kuroo, Bokuto, and Iwaizumi were sitting at the table while their omegas were off talking on the back porch.

“Mostly Daddy, Dada sometimes when he really wants something. You guys?” Daichi replied.

“Mine calls me Papa! He’s great, isn’t he?” Bokuto smiled proudly, and spared a fond glance at his pup, whose face was shifted and body on all fours as he closed in on an oblivious Kei. He leaped at the other boy, who immediately got angry and yelled at him.

“Kuroo’s got it bad though. Tell them, bro.” Bokuto commented, and Kuroo visibly deflated.

“How come?” Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. He paused to eye his troublesome pups and then went back to the conversation.

“So, Kei is real stubborn, right? I try to give the kid love, and it’s like he hates me for no reason. One day he just started calling me old man!” Kuroo pouted, and Daichi shook his head in disbelief.  
“Oh, you don’t believe me? Watch this. Kei! Kei, over here!” Kuroo waved to his son, who turned and looked at him. Kuroo smiled and made a heart with his hands together, and they watched as Kei turned his head back and ignored him. Kuroo let his head hit the table and groaned.

“At least my kids acknowledge me.” Said Iwaizumi, before he took a sip from his drink. The familiar growls of his pups found his ears and he groaned, slamming his cup down and standing up to go back to the living room where wolf Tobio was snapping at wolf Yuutaro’s face.

“Whoo, fight! Fight! Fight!” Shouyo egged on, while Kei and Akira watched in amusement, and Tadashi was crying out of fear, running out of the room past him to Daichi as he entered.

“Yuu, Tobio, cut that shit out right now!” He shouted, and the pups jumped away from each other in an instant, canine faces stiffening at the sight of him. “You two are on my last nerve, you know that? What did I specifically say not to do before we got here?”

They looked down, and Tobio whined a bit, before sneaking a growl at his brother who snapped back. Just like that they began to squabble again, and the man picked them up by the scruffs of their necks and returned to the kitchen, plopping one down beside him, and the other near the kitchen, where he had a clear view of each of them. “Stay,” Was all he said, before joining the men at the table again. “They acknowledge you, huh?” Snorted Kuroo.

Outside...

“So Kuroo-san doesn’t have a mate?” Asked Koushi.

“He did. But after she gave birth to Kei, she didn’t want him, and left Kuroo so he had to raise him on his own. Cruel if you ask me. Just a week later, she was shot by hunters.” Explained Tooru, swirling his straw in his lemonade. “He loved her, too. She was a great person until having a baby brought out who she truly was. After she died, he moved here to raise Kei, and I’m sure he still struggles with that. After all, Kei’s all he has now.” Said Keiji.

It certainly sounded like a lot to deal with. You fall in love and create a precious life together and then your partner walks out because they don’t want to help raise that little life. It sounded horrible, that’s what Koushi thought. He felt he needed to change the subject, and the others agreed.  
“So, how long have you and your families lived here?” Tooru brightened up in an instant and began to ramble on about how he and Iwaizumi moved here not long after they became mates, and a few years after came the twins.

“They weren’t that much of a handful, really. Akira didn’t cry too much, and Yuu just liked to eat, you know. Then…well, Tobio came along. It was bad timing since it was only two years later, but we were still happy. When I went into labor, it was a lot longer than with the twins. I guess Tobio just didn’t want to come out. But when he finally did, he wasn’t moving or breathing, and God, we were terrified. Hajime had to rub him some, and warm him up, and you can imagine our relief when he finally breathed. Now, he’s as feisty as Hajime. He says he’s more like me in that, but I don’t believe him.” Tooru chuckled at the last part, looking over into the house through the sliding glass door.

“Well, I’m glad that he’s here now. When Tadashi was born, it was in the middle of the night, and the contractions started immediately. Surprisingly not as bad for my first birth.” Koushi said, and both men turned expectantly to Keiji, who flushed a bit, already knowing. “I broke my husband’s hand.” Was all he said, and Tooru broke into a fit of laughter while Koushi gasped. “Are you serious?” He asked, and the other man nodded. “It was a whole mess.” He shuddered.

“Think you’ll ever want to have any more?” Asked Tooru.

“Hell no. Don’t even get that thought in Koutaro’s head, he would never leave me alone about it, and next thing I know, he’ll have me knocked up again.” Koushi chuckled, looking up to the stars. They were especially bright tonight.

Later...

“It was nice meeting you guys. We should hang out again for sure.” Said Kuroo, shaking Daichi’s hand, then Koushi’s. “Definitely.” Daichi agreed while Koushi went to buckling Tadashi into his car seat. That hadn’t intended on leaving so late, but well, when you were having fun, you were having fun.

Kuroo lifted Kei onto the fixed toddler seat on the back of his motorcycle, and buckled him in, before handing him his helmet and putting on his own. He waved goodbye once again.

“Ready, Kei?” He asked.

“Yeah.”

“Alright.” Kuroo grinned to himself, and started up the motorcycle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I know I've neglected this story a little! Maybe a lot... But I had to stack up the plans for this one since I've been so preoccupied with my other Haikyuu story. And I'm kinda lazy, I won't lie. I typed everything on my laptop then paste it here, which takes forever because on my laptop I just type a never ending paragraph, so I have to break it up to paste here. I've had some more typed for a while, and I could have made this one longer, but the next part of the story is longer. I decided to put this up as some domestic fluff since it's been a while. Again, so sorry for the long wait, I promise I haven't abandoned this story! The next chapter will come out tomorrow!  
> ~Pie

“Kei, sit still.” Kuroo huffed, pulling his furry pup back into his grasp. Kei growled, but stayed this time, allowing his father to lick behind his ears, one of his least favorite parts of being groomed.

“I know you don’t like it, but we’re almost done.” Commented Kuroo, before he shifted his whole body into the wild-furred beast that he truly was.

Kei, whose fur was blonde like his mother’s and was only slightly tousled, continued to growl as his father groomed him in silence. It went on for a while, Kuroo making sure to get all of his back and any small pieces of fuzz that drifted into his fur from playing around the living room with the other pups. When he finally finished, Kei was motionless, breathing soft and smoothly as he rested comfortably between his paws. Kuroo breathed a content sigh and shook out of his wolf form to get onto his feet. Kei felt him move and shifted back into a human, before sitting up slowly and rubbing his eyes. Kei didn’t like to admit that he was sleepy, and when he was, he always rubbed his eyes, the easiest way for Kuroo to tell.

“Okay, come on.” Kuroo hummed, lifting Kei up to his shoulder, where the little one laid his head and drifted back to sleep again.

Later...

The door to the room creaked open and Kei pattered in softly, clutching his stuffed dinosaur to his chest. He stopped at the side of his father’s bed where the man’s back faced him. He hesitated, wondering if perhaps he should just go back to his room and deal with it himself, but the thought of going back in there, _into the dark_ , well that terrified him. So he reached out and placed his small hand on his father’s shoulder, then shook. Nothing happened at first, so he shook him again, and this time Kuroo slowly turned over to look at him with squinted eyes.

“Kei? What’re you doing up?” He asked. Kei didn’t speak, instead stared at him with his golden eyes. When Kuroo moved, he saw the moonlight shining on the boy’s face and the tears on his cheeks glistening. He sat up in alarm, reaching out for him. “Hey, what is it?” He asked, pulling him up into his arms and settling him in his lap.

“Hey, Kei, what’s wrong? Did you have a bad dream?” Kei nodded his head, burying his face in his shoulder. “Oh. Do you want to talk about-” “Why didn’t my mother want me?” Kei whispered. _Guess that’s a yes_. “I… Oh. Did you dream about her?” Kei nodded in his neck.

Kuroo sighed and rubbed his back, pulling his legs up so they were crossed under Kei. Right about now he started to regret showing him that picture of her last year. “It’s not that she didn’t want you, Kei. When your mother had you, she just… She didn’t know what she wanted. With me or you. She wanted something else, someone else. But it wasn’t because of you. It was me.” Kei was quiet, so he took that as a sign to continue.

“Your mom told me that she didn’t love _me_ anymore, and that she didn’t want anything to do with my stupid face ever again. So to get back at me, she made me take care of you by myself and went away. But I’m not sad anymore, you know why?” He soothed, pulling the boy down from his shoulder and wiping his tears away with his thumbs.

“Because I have _you_. And as long as you’re here, Daddy’s always happy. And you should be too, okay? Don’t be sad.” Kuroo smiled, running his fingers through his son’s short hair. Kei sniffled and leaned into his chest. “Are you sure she didn’t hate me like she hated you?” Kuroo chuckled at that, and hugged him. “I’m positive. She just made some bad decisions and didn’t want to face them.”

Truthfully, Kuroo hated lying to his son. But if he told him the real truth, it would shatter the pup to pieces. He couldn’t do that to him. What kind of father would he be then? A father who breaks his own child’s heart just so he doesn’t have to lie to him? Never. He could never. Just the memory of the way Kei’s mother’s face looked when she laid eyes on the pup she never wanted, broke _him_ inside. If Kei knew about that, it would be over. So instead of saying anymore, he rocked back and forth and hummed, rubbing circles over his small back.

_*_*_*_

It certainly wasn’t uncommon for pups to dream about their mothers. Tooru couldn’t even count how many times he’d walked past their room and heard them call, only to poke his head in and find one of them twitching, muttering in their sleep. It warmed his heart, considering they were such aggressive little things when they were awake. There was Yuutaro, who constantly antagonized Tobio only, then Akira who was the calmest and most docile, and then Tobio, who growled at everyone, bit his brothers, and even bit him, plus verbal abuse. Lots of “shut up” and “dummy”, and “stupid,” and a multitude of other things. Let’s not forget how much he and the eldest fought. He certainly understood why Kuroo called them the demon spawns. But in the end, Tooru was happy with his life, because he had a handsome mate who loved him, and three (evil)pups whom he loved.

Tonight was one of those nights that he awoke to himself being called. “Ma…” He heard, and grinned a bit, nestled comfortably under the covers beside Iwaizumi. “Mama…” It was the voice of Tobio, sweet and soft, without the usual hostility laced in it.

Moments passed and it was silent, and then he heard the toddler whine, and smelled Tobio entering the bedroom. He opened his eyes and their gazes connected. Tobio waited expectantly in the doorway, and Tooru knew exactly what he wanted. He lifted up the blanket. “Come on.”

Tobio toddled over bashfully and climbed up with help, then waited to be covered so he could nuzzle up against the man without feeling awkward. Perhaps at this age, however, he didn’t have a concept of awkward. Tooru pulled him close and grinned when he felt his face nuzzle up under his neck.

“Bad dream?” He whispered, running his fingers through the pup’s dark hair.

“The gun people.” Replied Tobio, clinging to his shirt the way he had when he was a baby.

“Ah, hunters.”

"Mama?"

"What is it, Tobio-chan?"

Tobio scooted up to lie on the pillow, small arm reaching out to intertwine his fingers in his chocolate locks. It sent a warm feeling through the man’s chest, a feeling that proved his child wasn’t afraid to be affectionate. Tooru knew his son struggled with expressing himself, that was a no-brainer. After all, his husband and even himself went through the same thing sometimes, so there was no question about where he and even the other boys got it from.

Tobio’s big dark eyes gazed into his own in a mutual sharing of soul, so close that their noses nearly touched. “Are they real?” “The hunters?” Tobio nodded.

“Mhm. Just as real as us.”

Tobio was quiet after that, eyes searching his face. “What’s wrong? Are they scary?” Tobio gave a shy but serious nod and the man sighed. “I told Hajime to stop watching that around you.” He pressed a cool hand to his cheek. “You think they’re gonna come after you, don’t you?”

Tobio didn’t respond, instead moving his hand further up to grip the outside of Tooru’s ear. It was cold to the touch, just the way he liked it when he was too warm. Tooru knew that this was his way of reaching out; whenever Tobio was uncomfortable in any way and close enough, he would touch his ear.

“They're not going to.”

“Liar.”

Tooru frowned. “I’m not. We wouldn’t let that happen. We’re too good at being careful. The hunters can’t hurt us if we stay human.” Tobio huffed but didn’t go back and forth.

“But what if they have magic eyes that see wolf us-es?”

Tooru couldn’t help but chuckle at that one and pressed a kiss to Tobio’s nose. “Silly, magic eyes don’t exist.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Kou?”

“Hm?”

“Our son’s in the bed again.”

Koushi grinned with his head propped up on his hand, lying beside his drowsy husband on a morning where the sun peeked in brightly past the curtains and filled their bedroom with orange light. He heard Tadashi’s little snickers from underneath their blanket.

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.” Tadashi crawled up so his head popped out, and he was giggling, a sound that Koushi was sure he could never be tired of. “I’m right here, Mama! I came up when you were sleeping!” Koushi gasped and attempted to straighten out the boy’s sleep cowlick. “You did? I had no idea. You’re just like a little ninja, aren’t you?”

“Tadashi the ninja!” Tadashi ducked back under the covers and the man laughed.

“Is Tadashi the ninja ready for his first day of daycare today?”

The room went silent except for Daichi’s snores, and Koushi found it amusing.

“Tadashi~” He teased, lifting the covers to look at him.

Tadashi covered his eyes and Koushi poked his nose. “Tadashi?”

“Tadashi’s not here now, he’s invisible.” He responded.

“Well if you’re not here, then how are you talking to me?”

“Invisible then went bye-bye.” Koushi knew that meant he wasn't going to talk anymore.

“I see. Well, if you’re not here, then I guess you can’t go to daycare.” Koushi knew exactly how to handle this. Tadashi hadn’t exactly liked the idea of spending time separated from his parents, it’s not like he’d ever been away from them before. Therefore, he was refusing to go.

“And I guess you can’t watch tv anymore, or draw any pictures.” He knew he was getting warmer. “Or eat fries.”

Tadashi uncovered his eyes, revealing wide orbs that clearly couldn’t tell if he was serious or not. “Hey, there you are.”

“No fries?” He whispered, contemplating whether or not it was worth it.

“If you go to daycare for me and Daddy, then I’ll make you all the fries you want.”

Tadashi whined, and relaxed against the sheets, curling up close to him. “But I wanna stay with you.” He said.

“I know, but we can’t take you to work with us anymore. Still, you know what I think?” The man smiled and Tadashi was secretly in awe at how lovely he was. “I think you’re going to have a lot of fun while you’re there. Because Shouyo and all of your friends go during the day.”

“Tsukki too?”

The man chuckled. He always wondered where that nickname came from, but it probably had something to do with the moon shirt Kei wore last week at the get together.  
“Yeah, of course.” Tadashi’s eyes lit up at that and he chirped, “Okay, I’ll go. Fries really after?”

“Fries really."

_*_*_*_

Tadashi regretted his life choices.

“It’s okay if we don’t have fries, I wanna go with you.” He said as Koushi unbuckled him from his car seat and put his bag on his shoulder.

Daichi replied, “We wish you could, buddy, but we can’t take you. It’ll be okay,” and ruffled his hair when Koushi pulled him out of the car. Tadashi whimpered and shook his head, because he didn't believe him at all. Really he felt like he was about to cry, but he wanted to try to believe that it would be as fun as his parents said it would be. He remembered being brought when they enrolled him, and playing with some of the toys in the playroom, but that definitely didn’t mean he wanted to come back here without them. Nope, no sir, no thanks. But what choice did he have?

Now when his parents were conversing pleasantly with the owner, a man of little height by the name of Yaku, Tadashi kept his face buried in Koushi’s shoulder. After all, he wanted to spend as much time as he had left smelling his scent.

“Tada-chan’s here, Mama!”

“I can see that, but let’s use our indoor voices, Shou.” He recognized the voices, and heard Daichi greet them, but he still didn’t budge, instead starting to cry as he heard that it was almost time to go. He felt Daichi’s hand on his back.

“I know,” His father whispered to him. “But it’s gonna be fun. We’re gonna come get you in a few hours. But can you do Daddy a favor?”

Tadashi sniffled and looked at the man’s sincere face, letting him wipe the tears from his cheeks.

“Be good for Yaku-san, and play nice. If you can do that, we’ll give you a surprise when we get home. Okay?” Tadashi didn’t want to agree, but because his curiosity got the best of him, he did. “That’s my boy.”

Finally it was time to let go, and the poor little pup bawled, a challenging sight for the parents to endure when they had to walk away from his reaching arms, promising their return over and over again. Yaku carried the crying boy into the playroom with Shouyo toddling after and still waving to Keiji, who was leaving with the other two adults

“It’s okay! Don’t have to cry!” Shouyo said, but he was ignored by Tadashi.

They stopped at one of the four square tables and Yaku lowered to his knees so he could set him in a blue chair on the right of little Kei who had a stuffed green t-rex under one arm and a crayon in the hand of the other.

“Tadashi, can you look at me?” He did, and Yaku dabbed at his cheeks with a tissue. “Don’t cry. Do you want to play with the other kids?” Tadashi wiped his eyes and shook his head.

“What about crayons, would you like that?”

Tadashi thought, and nodded, watching Yaku leave for the paper. There was never a bad time for crayons. Shouyo plopped himself down across from him with that sweet smile of his, and started grabbing crayons from the bucket in the center. “I’ll color with you, so you don’t be sad no more!”  
Yaku returned and set four sheets on the table. “Shouyo, only two at a time, okay?”

“Okay!”

After making sure they were taken care of, Yaku rushed off to help another caretaker pull an aggressive Tobio off of another child.

“Uh-oh.” Said Shouyo, watching them bring the angry boy to their table.

Kei groaned, but didn’t say more when they sat him down.

“That’s enough, Tobio! Do you want me to call your dad?” Said Yaku, and the boy turned away in his seat and crossed his arms.

“Look at me when I’m to you, please.” Tobio grumbled and did so, gulping at the sight of Yaku’s stern eyes, eyes that he should have known better than to mess with. He had a feeling that this scolding would have been a lot scarier if he were his son. “Do you want me to call your dad?”

“No!”

“Then behave yourself. You can get up in a little while, but for now you’re going to sit right here.”

Tobio’s entire world shattered when he said that, but Yaku was already going to make sure Yuu was okay after being savagely attacked by the younger boy. He was such a tiny kid after all, though durable. Tobio growled and could feel himself about to change. However, thoughts of the punishment he would receive from Iwaizumi ran through his head, and he did the breathing exercises that he’d been taught so he didn’t shift. All eyes were on him, and he looked at Shouyo beside him.

“What the hell are you looking at?!” He shouted, and Shouyo flinched, before frowning back.

“Stop being mean, I didn’t do anything!” He said, and Tobio looked away from him.

“You’re pathetic.” Said Kei, eyes a mix of irritation and pity.

“ _What_?” Said Tobio.

Kei rolled his eyes—a sassy little thing, isn’t he?—and said it again. That made Tobio even angrier, especially since he had no idea what pathetic meant.

“Shut up, you’re stupid!”

“Not as much as _you_.”

“Shut up, or I’ll bite your stupid face off!”

Suddenly Tadashi cut it. “Don’t fight.” He whispered, and they all looked to him. His freckled cheeks were shiny with tears, even though he was constantly wiping at them, but he seemed to be unbothered by whatever it was that was previously affecting him—heck if they knew.

“Please no fighting. Be good.” He sniffled, and the blonde seemed bewildered, considering the last time there was a fight, Tadashi ran away like a crybaby.

“You made Tadashi cry, dummy Tobio! Dummy Kei!” Shouyo squeaked. Tobio grunted, yanking a paper to his space and roughly grabbing a handful of crayons. Without another word, he colored aggressively on his paper. By now Tadashi’s tears were lightening up and he was starting to draw. Maybe this place wasn’t going to be so bad, the boy thought. Just maybe.

Later...

Soon it was snack time, and Yaku came over to hand them the ones provided by their parents.

“Wow, what nice pictures.” He smiled, and Shouyo held up his proudly. It was poorly done scribbles, but clearly a picture of a face.

“I drew my Papa! Do you like it?” He asked, and the man grinned. “It’s really nice. I’m sure he’ll love it a lot. Tadashi, what did you draw?” He asked.

Tadashi’s shyly flipped his picture around for him to see. Three large, decently done dogs, one of light gray, one of black, and one of brownish green occupied the page, and Yaku wowed. “I-I did doggies.” Of course he wouldn’t tell Yaku _who_ they were, he’d been told numerous times not to do that.

“It’s beautiful. Do you want to hang it up with the others?” Tadashi was confused, but took the man’s hand when offered, followed by the rest of the boys over to a wall that wasn’t even halfway covered with scribbly kids’ drawings. “Up there, Yaku-san?”

“You don’t have to, but I think it would look really nice up there.” Tadashi nodded, and watched Yaku pull a stool over to put them high up with the others.

“Yaku-san, I can do it for you! You're so high up, you might fall off!” The distant voice of Lev called, and Yaku sent a glare the man’s way, before continuing his business. Tadashi smiled when he saw his doggies up there, between Shouyo’s Papa, Tobio’s evil Yuutaro and Kei’s drawing of _Little Foot_ from _The Land Before Time_. This definitely wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. When Mama and Daddy came to get him, he would surely show them his family portrait.

After snacks it was time to play outside. Tadashi and Shouyo took to the sandbox along with a few other kids to make sandcastles, while Kei and Tobio found their interests at a nearby anthill with Yuu and Ryunosuke, who for once had his shirt on and wasn't avoiding Yaku to keep it off.

“Woah, look how many! There’s a lot!” Chirped Yuu, letting them crawl onto his stick. “Red ants bite, that’s what Yaku-san said!”

“Cool! Tora, come here!” Ryunosuke screeched, and Taketora, who was messing around with some of the girls, looked up. The boy came trotting over, and Kei sighed, getting up and leaving the scene with his dinosaur entirely to avoid being further annoyed. He ended up playing with Shouyo and Tadashi, which he would never admit was fun.

Tobio was fiddling with the ants as well, letting one crawl onto his finger before he slipped it into his mouth and ate it with a small crunch. He couldn’t help it, he was still hungry after his snack.

“Tobio, you’re not supposed to eat the ants!” Chided Yuu, and Tobio glared. He ignored him, and Yuu being used to it, went back to chatting. Tobio felt his stomach growl and he chewed his tongue, wishing he could be at home having a cup of milk. A rustle caught his ears and he turned around to face the tree in the corner of the large play area. Even past all the excited chatter and yells, and squeaks of the swings and seesaw, the sound of the pigeon rustling through half-dead leaves caught his attention. He pushed himself up onto his little feet, and walked all the way across the playground. When he got close, he crawled, watching it poke around. It went farther behind the tree, and his gaze narrowed in on it, before he made a small leap and disappeared behind the tree entirely.

“Come on, everybody, it’s nap time!” Chimed Lev from the doorway with baby Kozume in his arms. Let’s be honest, the only reason Kozume was in his arms in the first place was because the infant had no idea. If he were awake, let’s just say that all hell would be breaking loose.

“But I don’t wanna take a nap, Lev!” Pouted Shouyo, leading Tadashi and Kei to the door.

“Sorry, little guy, but Yaku-san says it’s time. Hey, how come Tobio’s not with you?” He asked, looking over the playground again. He didn’t smell it, but believe the three of them did. Blood, and a lot of it, too. There was one little girl left, putting away the last of the plastic shovels in the bucket, when she heard growls from the tree. She crept over and peeked behind it.

“EEEK! LEV! LEEEV!” She screamed, running back to him with terror in her eyes.“He’s eating it! He’s eating it!” She bawled, latching onto his leg.

Yaku appeared a second later, disapproval on his face. “Lev, what’d you do?”

“Y-Yaku-san, T-Tobio’s eating it! Behind the tree!” Alarmed, Yaku ushered the other boys inside, before heading to the tree, where he could hear feral yet  _childlike_ growls.

“Tobio? What are you doing over here?” When he rounded the tree, his eyes widened. Tobio was crouched in the fallen leaves, hands and mouth stained with crimson blood, a mauled feathery object in his grip. There was a chunk missing from the center of its chest, and its head was nowhere to be found; yet even in the split second that Yaku watched, he could see that Tobio was gnawing on something.

“Oh God, Tobio, no! Drop it, spit it out!”

He tried to knock the bird out of the child’s hands, but Tobio dodged and tried to hide it. Yaku curled an arm around him and grabbed hold of the bird, easily yanking it out of his hands and chucking it away. Tobio covered his mouth and growled, thrashing about in his arms, but Yaku managed to pull his hand away.

“Spit that out, right now! Let me have it!” But the boy didn’t comply, forcing the man to have to restrain him and maneuver his fingers past his lips—despite the pain of sharp baby teeth sinking into them—and pinch the pigeon’s little head between his fingers and pull it out. He threw it and looked into Tobio’s mouth for anything else, only finding ruined feathers sticking to his tongue.

“My God, what were you doing, Tobio? We don’t eat birds!” Yaku shouted in a panic, lifting the dirtied boy into his arms. “I was hungry.” Tobio pouted, and that chilled Yaku’s blood cold, especially when he gazed into those _wild_ eyes.

Later...

Tadashi sucked his thumb while lying on his blanket, on his side facing Kei, who was snuggled up with his dinosaur. The room had gone quiet following the slumber of children, and the only one missing was Tobio because he was being cleaned up by Yaku. “Shou-chan?” Tadashi whispered to Shouyo, whose head was adjacent to his own. “Hm?”

“Do birds taste good?”

Finally the end of the day came, and Tadashi waited anxiously for his parents to walk through the door. He couldn’t lie, it was definitely an interesting day, watching Tobio try to bite Yaku, and seeing him covered in bird blood was…well… Let’s just say it scared him and he had to be calmed down again. He was the last of his friends to be picked up, and the wait was coming to an end when he saw the door open. He would smile joyfully at the sight of his parents, and the entire ride home would be filled with his excited rambles about the full day he'd had.


End file.
